muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
True Blue Hey, when you get a chance, can you take a look at Talk:Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue and Talk:Bob's Favorite Street Songs? —Scott (talk) 03:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Golden (and other) tapes Hey, Danny, a little while ago you said that you have other tapes with no cases. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell me the titles and catalog numbers? (You could scan them if you wanted to, whichever is easier.) This has been a crazy yet great week! First Wendy started finding a bunch of 45's, then she found a bunch of 8-tracks, and then Brian (Hilleyb) noticed that one of the 8-tracks was different from the record, and then he and I started talking, and then he sent me a bunch of tape scans! You're right; this thing just keeps getting bigger and bigger! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Getting Ready for School Hi, Danny! Could you please scan your Sight and Sound reissue of Getting Ready for School, and put it on its page? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:52, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, it's up! :) -- Danny (talk) 21:03, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that was fast! Thank you! I'm at the library, and I have to go, but can you check out Current Events? I'm kind of stuck about something, but I'll be back on tonight (at 11 PM E.S.T., as usual!). -- Ken (talk) 21:14, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Krazy Kat Hey, Danny! I saw on an old episode of SS that Krazy Kat has a red link. Did they make cartoons for Sesame Street, or is there another Muppet connection? I could maybe try to dig up something on Krazy Kat. I know that the strip was an influence on Charles Schulz when he was first starting out, but I didn't know how detailed you wanted it, since it might fall under the category of outside cartoons done for the show. If you know anything else, please let me know. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:45, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there was at least one insert done for SS. I want to have an article for Krazy Kat, but nobody's gotten around to it yet. He'd fit in the same way we treat Superman and Batman -- as a Celebrity, and a Sesame Street Guest Star. -- Danny (talk) 07:28, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Countess Heya. When you created "Countess Dahling von Dahling" way back in our first month, do you remember where the Season 6 debut came from? My guess is that you got it from Warrick and Thijs's SS Encyclopedia project, but I wanted to be sure you didn't have an actual source. —Scott (talk) 23:09, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that was from the Encyclopedia. -- Danny (talk) 23:15, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. The Season 12 Press Kit makes a deal out of her debut that year, so I don't know where those guys got Season 6 from. —Scott (talk) 23:28, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::They probably got their Countesses confused. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Record notes Hey, it's great to see you doing a whole bunch of different edits in a row! Those are always fun to look at. Hope you had fun at the archives. Things have been kind of strange around here for me lately. For a few days, I wasn't doing much, and then starting a few days ago, Wendy found about 11 singles pictures, and she was telling me about what she found, and I was helping her put stuff in the right place. So now I've been thinking. How do you feel about nominating the singles chart for a quality article? If you haven't been there in a while, I wrote a little essay to go along with the album version, and I've really been looking at it hard lately. Do you think it's ready, or are we missing too many pictures? Textwise, everything I can think of is there, so other than pictures, I feel it's on the same level as the album chart. Let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Wow, I think it's fantastic! That's some amazing research. Yeah, it would be nice to fill in more of the gaps in pictures, but that'll happen eventually. It's a very impressive page. I think it's worth nominating; I'd vote for it. I can't vouch for other folks' votes, but it's definitely worth a nomination. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, Danny! -- Ken (talk) 06:51, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Unnamed Hey, Danny. I'm trying to clean-up some of our maintenance categories (like Category:Citations needed, Category:Unknown Performer, etc.) which need maintenance themselves. I'm going through Unnamed Characters right now, and way bck, Brad tagged The Cloverland Dairy Cow and The Floating Face, both of which seem like they were sourced by you, not just made up as a convenient label (which is the purpose of the category, or should be). Could you mess around with those when you get a chance? I'd appreciate it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:43, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :P. S. I don't know if Wikia needs to know or not, but apparently there's a new or tightened spam filter thing, which refuses to let me use the word "unknown" in edit summaries, under any circumstances, so I've hade to use "unkn." or something. It gets annoying when you're trying to summarize work on "Unknown Performers," and I've had to just leave it blank several times. -- 14:50, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::I got the cow info from the Henson archives a while ago, and unfortunately, my memory's a little hazy on it, and I can't find my notes on it right now. I forget if the cow was named "The Cloverland Dairy Cow" in the files that I saw, or just "Cow", or whatever. The cow sings a song in the commercial, and I can't remember how it goes. The commercial's at MT&R, though. I'll try to find my notes. ::Scott would know about the Floating Face -- he's the expert on that. ::And yeah, the "unknown" thing is a new vandal filter. Over the last few weeks, a vandalbot has been attacking a whole bunch of wikis on Wikia, blanking pages and writing "unknown" in the edit summary. It's a pain that we can't use that word, but it's good that they're blocking it right now. -- Danny (talk) 15:13, 18 June 2007 (UTC) 35K! Congratulations on breaking 35,000 edits! -- Ken (talk) 21:42, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, did I? I didn't even know! That's cool. -- Danny (talk) 21:44, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Singles Hey, Danny, I wrote up a little history of the singles, to match the album one, but when I saved it, the Contents box went inside the chart! I'm kind of afraid to mess with it, so could you take a look at it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:34, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Scott fixed it! -- Ken (talk) 05:41, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Anons Hey Danny - there's a second one removing tags now. -- Wendy (talk) 18:58, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I have no idea why that's happening... whether it's a real person or just a glitch. Since all that's happened is that it's a few tags being removed, I feel like letting it go for now. If it becomes something more significant, then we'll chase down the tech people and ask what's up. -- Danny (talk) 22:53, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Tape cases Thank you! I'm answering you over here so I can mess with the pictures. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you scan the labels of the ones you don't have cases or inserts for? I'm finding out that some titles have been released on tape by all three labels (CTW, S&S, and Golden), so I want to start keeping track of all their numbers. I also found out that the 1987 Sight & Sound Best of came out all three ways (record, tape, and CD), so that may be our very first Sesame CD! Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 01:43, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Charts and raw data Hey, Danny, something weird happened tonight. I was messing around in the sandbox, trying to build a discography chart for the book and record sets. I pushed down my raw data (that I'm eventually going to erase), and I put the new chart on top. But when I saved it, the text moved to the top! Does text always have to go first, or can you make the chart go first? Like I said, I'm eventually going to erase my raw data when I make pages for them, but I was just wondering. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:12, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Never mind; Scott fixed it! -- Ken (talk) 02:34, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Adventure Hey, can you check the song credits for "Adventure" on Sesame Street Celebrates!? —Scott (talk) 02:48, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll do the whole album. -- Danny (talk) 13:28, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! Check out the crew of the Wiggleprise. —Scott (talk) 13:59, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh my goodness! I love it. With flags and everything! -- Danny (talk) 14:00, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, should that be the U.S.S. Wiggleprise or something? -- Danny (talk) 14:02, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::::No, they never say USS. I imagine that the Cape Canaveral mud flats have been sanctioned as neutral territory for international purposes. It's just the Wiggleprise. —Scott (talk) 14:14, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Can we make the article title "The Wiggleprise"? -- Danny (talk) 14:15, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Getting Ready for School Hey, Danny, when you mentioned Getting Ready for School, you reminded me of something. Do you still have the tape of it? If you do, can you tell me what label and number you have? The page says Sight & Sound, but my notes say CTW made a tape, and I'm curious if there were different releases and/or catalog numbers. Thanks! GO DUCKS! -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :My tape says: "This cassette was produced for Music Publishing International, Inc. in cooperation with Children's Television Workshop. Distributed by Sight & Sound, Inc." The copyright is © 1981 Children's Television Workshop. Does that help? -- Danny (talk) 12:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm. That sounds like a third-party reissue. What catalog number does yours show? Late SS LP's say that the SS tape of this album is C 79014, to match the record of CTW 79014. If Sight & Sound used different numbers, I want to try to search for other ones they did that we might not know about. ::Do you still have your equipment to play records and tapes? Most of my friends got rid of theirs when they started getting CD's. -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I should have thought to look for the catalog number. It says 62230 -- that's it, no CTW or anything. I can scan the tape case insert, if you want. :::I still have a tape player, but not a record player anymore. Actually, I might still have it in the basement somewhere, but I wouldn't even remember how to hook it up. -- Danny (talk) 13:08, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::What's a basement? (Just kidding!) ::::Wow, thank you! Can you scan the whole cover, both sides if it has anything inside? I may not keep it, but I want to see how they laid out their covers. I found a site called worldcat.org, that lists all kinds of things found in libraries all over the world. I did a search on Sight & Sound, and it looks like they reissued stuff between 1987 and 1990. That would make sense, since they did the one LP in 1987. That would also mean that they made tapes between Sesame Street Records closing down, and Golden taking over. So I want to start to make a list, and maybe even make galleries later on. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:43, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Voices Again Hey, I know we've gone back and forth on how much coverage to give to actors who did voices for Sesame Street, since I know a lot of pages for people who were heard in one random insert would be dull. But as of now, I've compiled three inserts with provably the voice of Daws Butler, and certainly there's enough to make an interesting page out of it (and another nifty connection for old-time radio). Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't remember the other conversations, so I hope I'm not about to contradict something I wrote eight months ago. :) :I think Daws Butler is a celebrity, and he could be categorized there... Is there another place where you'd want to categorize that page? -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Category:Animated Voice Actors, obviously. I figured it would be okay, but I didn't feel like doing a lot of work and then opening up a "Is this page necessary?" discussion, which are seldom fun. There's others I could create pages for, but even with celebrities or semi-celebrities, the fact that Hal Smith (Otis the drunk on The Andy Griffith Show) voiced a random elephant once seems less notable than either voices of recurring characters, voices of celebrity cartoons (Olan Soule, Howard Morris) or someone who's been in multiple skits and has an interesting background. I think that could work as a general criteria to stave off any random stub "Joe Blow was the yakety yak" pages, but still allow room for neat people or neat connections. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:49, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Spacing How come you take away the space between the top-most code in an article and when the text begins? It crowds the code, making it harder to read, but has no effect on the page output. —Scott (talk) 13:05, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I got into the habit of doing it because sometimes having space there pushes the text down a line, so it doesn't line up properly with the picture or text box. And then I think just started doing it as a habit, even when I didn't need to. If you don't want me to do it, I can stop. -- Danny (talk) 13:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal, but I did fix that bug on some of the pages you're talking about. It was happening where the extra space was on the templates transcluded in an article that was being carried over. I think I got them all, but if you find another one, can you let me know? —Scott (talk) 13:51, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. That's cool; I'm glad you fixed it. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 13:52, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Ice Follies Heya. Is there a difference in the new version of Image:IceFollies1976ProgramPageMathieu.jpg? I can't see what you changed. —Scott (talk) 20:54, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :I trimmed a little bit of white along the top left corner, and I tried to up the contrast a little. It looked muddy when it was shrunk down on the Main page picture nominations. I don't know if it worked or not. -- Danny (talk) 20:56, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing it. I'll try again in a little while. —Scott (talk) 21:04, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives